My Universe
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Nick's the star quarterback for Werterville football team and as a perfect life. Jeff's just a outcast, a loner that goes by invisible to others. What if Jeff isn't that invisibe to the brunet and finds more of the brunet that he thought he'd ever know.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea came to me while I watched the "Struck by Lightning" trailler.**

**Tittle has nothing to do with the fic but hey, who cares.**

**Rated M because of stuff and OneShot **

* * *

><p>Nicholas Duval was the quarterback of Westerville's High School team. He was the most popular guy, had all the girls he wanted, the good looks, the good grades and a pretty normal life.<p>

Jeffrey Sterling was a loner. His tall figure went unnoticed by everyone in the hallways. Black trimmed glasses framed his soft brown eyes, and he was always in the courtyard under a tree reading a thick, dusty old book.

Nick was walking down a hallway with a girl in each one of his arms. They were giggling at some lame joke Nick had told them. Nick sighed, they were super annoying, he just wanted them to go away so he could have some alone time before his English class.

His eyes caught someone that was walking towards them, coming from the end of the hallway.

His bright blonde hair was falling into his eyes and he had his head bowed, looking at the ground over the books in his arms.

Nick has been looking at this boy for a week now. His bright blond was super sexy and Nick couldn't look away from the boy's lean figure.

The boy didn't notice the trio walking towards him and he ran into the shoulder of one of the girls. The books he had in his arms fell with a thud into the floor and he gasped at the contact.

"Look where you're fucking going, faggot!" The red haired girl on Nick's left side spat at the boy that mumbled an apology and fell on his knees to grab the books.

Nick looked sadly at the boy. Even though he did that to most of the people in that school, he never really meant it. He turned into a bully just to fit in, but he was even more of an outcast than the blond boy in the ground.

After a couple more steps down the hall the stopped on his tracks, making the girls look confused at him "Sorry babes, I forgot my English book…You go ahead!" He winked at the girls that giggled again and continued to head to their English class.

Nick sighed and turned to the boy. Yes, he had forgotten his books, but he actually wanted to help the boy.

He kneeled next to the boy and grabbed a black and golden book "Sorry, for them…" Nick glanced at the boy, extending the book to him "Hunger Games? I have them somewhere in my room. I have to start reading them!"

Jeff blushed at the other sympathy, taking the book "Thanks…it's okay, I'm used to it" he said softly looking at the brunet.

He could deny, but he had a crush on the star quarterback for a while now. They had classes together since they were freshmen, but the brunet never really noticed Jeff. Who would notice him?

"I'm just re-reading them before the movie comes out!" he shrugged and got up, fixing the books in his arms.

Nick nodded "Hey, you have English with me don't you? You're Jeff, right?" He asked. He had seen the boy in the school for years, but he never knew his name

Jeff was astonished that the brunet knew his name, but he quickly nodded.

An awkward silence feel between them and Jeff coughed after a while "So, thanks, I gotta…yeah…bathroom. See ya!" He turned his back on the brunet and walked towards the bathroom in the end of the hallway.

Nick sighed and shook his head, walking to his locker that was right there, taking his books and glancing at the door of the boys' bathroom.

He got this weird urge and all of a sudden he found himself closing his locker and walking towards the bathroom, his books in a tight grip.

He entered the bathroom and found Jeff washing his hands. The blond raised his head and found Nick's eyes in the mirror and gave him a shy smile.

Nick walked towards the blond and placed his books over Jeff's, that were resting in the edge of a sink, before turning to him and grabbing a hold of the back of his neck.

Jeff raised a brow at Nick's behavior and gasped when Nick pulled him down by his neck.

The kiss was soft in the beginning. Nick wasn't sure of what he was doing, but and soon the blond got over the shock and kissed back, Nick deepened the kiss, placing his hands on the blond's waist and pulling him closer to him. Jeff lifted his hands and was pulling Nick to him by gripping his hair with his long fingers.

Nick was sucking on Jeff's bottom lip when the blond moaned softly, parting his lips slightly and giving a opening to Nick's tongue enter his mouth and explore every corner.

Nick was thankful that it was afternoon and there weren't many classes in that floor, because someone catching them making out, besides awkward, it would destroy Nick's reputation.

Nick lifted Jeff's black shirt and ran a hand up and down the other's chest. He was surprised to find the blond's stomach toned and soft. He broke the kiss to breathe and started to kiss Jeff's neck and collarbone, leaving red marks here and there.

Jeff whined at the lost of contact with Nick's softy lips, but threw his head back and bit his lips to choke a moan as the brunet was nibbling the soft spot in his collar bone. He lowered his hands to Nick's ass, squeezing it softly, making him grind up against his hips.

Nick's hand ran down the other's stomach until he reached the hem of the other's boxers. Jeff closed his eyes at the anticipation.

Nick's hands went under his boxer and even though his hand was cold, Jeff moaned as Nick wrapped it around Jeff's member.

Nick was the first one to enter his English classroom, at least 10 late. He said he had forgotten his books in his locker and that's why he was late.

The teacher eyed Nick, noticing how his shirt was half tugged out and how his hair was slightly messy, but he just waved a hand and the brunet sat down in the end of the classroom.

Jeff knocked on the door a few seconds later, entering the classroom a complete mess. His hair was sticking in his forehead, his glassed were too low on his nose and his jacket was almost falling from his shoulders and hickeys were barely visible where his shirt ended and his collarbone started. Nick was also pretty sure the zipper of his jeans was open He said he had fallen asleep and woke up just a few minutes ago and had no time to fix himself.

The teacher obviously didn't believe him, since Nick came pretty much in the same messy state a few seconds ago.

Nick winked as Jeff glanced in his direction, a blush creeping through his neck.

Maybe he shouldn't have left before finishing what he started, probably leaving the boy to finish the job by himself, but hey, Nick had a perfect attendance, he couldn't ruin that.

"Later" Nick mouthed just before the blond sat down and nodded slightly in response.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**-HUGS-**

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm turning this into a small multi chaptered fic, since a few people asked for it :D Besides, I have fun writing this ^^**

**So, I hope you guys liked the 1st chapter. This one doesn't have many dialoge, it is pratically narrative, but I still hope you enjoy it :P**

**So, here it is :)**

* * *

><p>"You can go ahead, I'm just finishing this exercise!" Nick looked at Claude and James, his football friends, as they were leaving the classroom, calling for him to hurry the hell up. When they nodded, Nick looked back at his paper to finish the last two sentences.<p>

Yes, he wanted to finish the damn exercise that took so much time to do, but as the others were leaving he glanced over at Jeff, who was running a hand through his blond hair and packing things as slow as he could.

As Nick was about to beginning the last sentence when Jeff got up from his chair and sat on his desk, his gaze towards Nick.

Nick quickly wrote the sentence and looked up with a triumphant smile, finding Jeff biting his lip and looking at his shoes.

Nick couldn't stop himself of thinking that that was hot. He sat in the edge of the table, his arms supporting him, his long legs outstretched and half crossed, his feet tapping the floor.

"Hey…" Nick said quietly, packing his things, but his eyes never leaving the blond, lean boy a few desks away.

Jeff lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at him, hesitantly, through his lashes. Adorable, Nick thought. "Hi!" he smiled shyly at the brunet.

God, Nick thought, just an hour ago the boy was moaning under his touch and now he's acting all adorable like a damn puppy. Nick, focus! He slapped himself mentally.

"So…" Nick started. He really didn't know what to say. Even if he had spent the entire lesson thinking about what had happened.

Some students got that something was off, but they couldn't actually get their fingers on it.

Nick arriving late was a first, and their surprised expressions didn't go unnoticed by Nick. The hesitant look of some people, but they quickly shook their head and turned back to their work. Nick knew his presence was intimidating and that was why people didn't hold their glances for too long. Besides, he was the star quarterback, in their tiny little brains they thought that looking for too long was a privilege they had to earn

English just gave time for Nick to think about what had happened.

What had driven him to walk to that bathroom and kiss the blond until both of them were breathless? And why did it felt so good?

As he watched the blond before him play with his hands nervously, he remembered the first time he had seen the blond, **really **see him.

_It was just a week before that moment. It was lunch time and every student rushed to the cafeteria to get the good deserts before they went away._

_Nick, of course, ignored that fuss and walked to the outside court with the rest of his team, that normally preferred some home-cooked meal rather than the industrial made "food" that they had in the cafeteria._

_He sat on his usual spot, between Chord and Louis. Normally he had David in front of him, but since he was sick, his seat was vacant._

_That allowed him to look pass the enormous wall of jocks and look around the place. The cheerleaders were dancing in the grass, and Nick winked at one of them, so was waving her hand at him._

_His eyes continued observing his surroundings, until the stopped abruptly in a figure sitting against the big oak tree right in front of their table._

_He had a book in his hands, and was reading him attentively, a small smile on his lips as he turned the page. His black trimmed glasses were in their placed and gave him an intellectual look. His bright blond hair was falling on his forehead and he had one of his hands supporting the book by his binding and the other was turning the pages._

_ Nick didn't had another word to describe the boy besides beautiful. He could never admit it out loud, but the boy was extremely handsome and his nerdy look gave him a certain **something.**_

_He must have been staring at him for too long, because James noticed the grin in Nick's lips and turned to see to where he was looking, finding Jeff Sterling._

_"I agree with you Nick, Sterling over there is looking like he needs to have his lunch snatched!" James laughed mischievously, going way by the reason why Nick was looking at him._

_Nick snapped his attention when he heard him talk and shrugged his shoulders, trying not to draw much attention to him. _

_The rest of the football team started chatting, and before Nick even noticed, James and three more burly guys were heading towards the blond boy sitting under the tree._

_Nick felt terrible letting them do what they did to the poor boy. Soaking his book with the drinks they were drinking was mean, and a disrespect to the book._

Nick wasn't gay, he enjoyed boobs and vaginas very much, but as he eyed the blond, suddenly, his sexuality didn't matter anymore.

"So…" he repeated himself when there was no answer from the other boy "I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry!" he confessed, his voice still strong, but full on uncertainty.

The blond shrugged and looked at him "For someone how didn't know what he was doing, you were doing it really well!" his smile grew, feeling proud of himself for making such a remark.

But Nick didn't get it, actually, it just confused him more "I'm not-…" he almost shouted, making the blond wince back "gay!" he whispered, looking over at the closed classroom door.

Jeff bit his bottom lip and looked back to his feet "Did you enjoyed it?" he was asking it not to make Nick realize his sexuality, but to reassure himself that he had enjoyed it has much as he did. That he was a good kisser and all that.

"I don't know!" Nick rapidly grabbed his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder, adjusting his letterman jacket as he walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Jeff, that was looking at him like a beaten puppy. God, why do you have to look like such an adorable Golden Retrivier.

He looked deeply into Jeff's impossible brown eyes and just stared at him for a few seconds. He wanted to reach him and kiss him quickly, before disappearing, but those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. You're not gay Duval!

"Just, don't tell anyone about this!" his voice was soft but you could hear the threat in it.

Jeff gulped and nodded, watching as the brunet quickly got out of the classroom, leaving Jeff there, alone.

* * *

><p>Nick still didn't knew why he kept doing that, but every single day for a month he pushed Jeff back into that bathroom for some, "fun time" as he had put it in his mind. They found out that that bathroom was pretty much empty during the day, because not only was it too far away from the entrance and other recreative centers, it wasn't the most well kept boys' bathroom in that school.<p>

He kept convincing him that he wasn't gay. That he just needed some "release", but he could easily get it from any girl that he very well pleased in that school. But he didn't want any of those girls, he just wanted Jeff's long legs around his waist as he pinned the blond to wall, and to kiss those soft lips of him, or having his long fingers gripping his hair. Now that he thought of it, Jeff's everything was pretty long and hot.

Still not attracted to guys, he thought as he sat next to Jeff in the library.

They were assigned to work as a pair to a project work for English. Nick told his mates that he just didn't want to go and have to spend a hour with him in the library, but he was actually thrilled about it. It gave them time to actually talk, not just make out in a random bathroom.

Nick was surprised to find that he and Jeff had more in common that he thought. Both of them liked to sing, Jeff could even play bass, guitar, piano and violin, both enjoyed comic books (they got into a big argument about whether Batman or Superman was the best one.

They ended up not doing any of the assigned homework and Jeff invited Nick to go to his house during the weekend to finish it.

Nick was nervous when he knocked on the wooden door of Jeff's house. If someone saw them together there was going to be rumors, and Nick didn't want that. Not for now.

Both of them ended up going too deep.

As Jeff was trailing kisses on Nick's jaw, the brunet confessed that he did in fact enjoy that. Jeff had smiled at that and kept on sucking and kissing Nick's neck.

"I mean, I really **like** this. Being with you!" Nick bit his lips as the blond stopped kissing him and looked at him, a brow raised "But they still can't know!" he quickly added.

Jeff sighed. He had been fine with hiding their secret affair. It was their dirty little secret, but now Jeff had grown tired of it. Of course he enjoyed thehot make out sessions that they had, but he wanted more. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him softly. He wanted to know the real Nick, not the Nick Duval, star quarterback.

That afternoon they spent talking was better than other the other times they have been together, and he wanted more of it.

As none of them spoke, they decided to put back their shirts and really get going with the project.

Nick ended up going home after a nice dinner with Jeff's parents, that had insisted that Nick had to stay for dinner. They were nice and they liked Nick. They also invited him to another dinner, some other time and Nick nodded as he left the house.

He expected Jeff to help him through his sexual re-finding, but he knew how the boy was so shy and understood. Still, he got out as that house as Jeffsexual.

But then Nick decided to avoid Jeff in every way during the following week, out of the blue and for unknown reasons.

That made Jeff snap at him in a deserted hallway, showing that his soft, shy side was a big part of him, but not all of him.

Nick winced in fear as the boy started to shout at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys liked it ^^<strong>

**Here's the review button :) Right there, a click away :)**

**Just give me your thoughts on this.**

**I lvoe you guys -hugs-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this being so short and months after the last one...I promise I'll still continue to write this!**

**I hope you still read this and don't kill me because of the time I take to update this!**

**I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy your reading :P**

* * *

><p>Nick didn't care about the lecture the principal was giving in the gym. He needed to get out of there and so he did.<p>

Being in a closet space with that many people was starting go make Nick restless and he needed the alone time to think. With all the football practice and school work, he didn't even had time to breath, so how the hell was he supposed to think about Jeff?

Jeff…

Nick decided to ignore him. He was so confused and the only way to clear his mind was to step aside.

He hadn't talked with Jeff for a week and these time parted only made him see that he wanted to be with Jeff. It killed him watching the blond alone in the hallways, being shoved into lockers or just not being able to go to him and kiss him.

He walked through the empty halls of Westerville High School, trying to think a way of approaching Jeff. But that wasn't needed. Jeff talked to him first.

"What the hell his wrong with you?" Jeff screamed behind Nick and he actually winced at the blond's tone. He was so sweet and shy that Nick didn't thought it was possible the blond speak louder than a certain tone.

Jeff followed Nick out of the gym, sick of the silence between them. He knew Nick was confused about this but he didn't have the right to ignore Jeff completely.

Nick stopped on his tracks and stayed there, looking down at his shoes, until he sensed Jeff stop right behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around "What do you want?" he tried to stay cold, not really knowing why did he had to be confident in that situation.

"What do I-" Jeff shook his head "What do **you** want!" Jeff twirled, pulling slightly on his hair "You've been the one ignoring me!" he turned back to Nick, his eyes red and glistening with unshed tears.

Nick bit his lower lip and looked away from Jeff's eyes. He didn't want to face what he had caused "I'm confused okay? I need time!" he mumbled.

"Let me help you!" Jeff pleaded, grabbing Nick by his forearms and shaking him slightly.

"Don't-" Nick asked, pushing Nick slightly away "Don't do that here…"

A tear rolled down Jeff's eyes and he sniffed, Nick's words hurting "Not here? Then where? You can even talk to me right!" he cried.

"What do you want from me then? I don't know what I'm feeling and when I ask you to help me, you just ask to go back to the damn homework!" Nick exploded, turning to Jeff and seeing the blond flinch away from him,

"I just want to be with you…." Jeff confessed, his voice small and hurt

"Why me? I'm not gay Jeff, but you make me completely crazy….I don't know what I'm doing!" Nick said, more asking Jeff to help him figure this out.

"You were my first kiss Nick…I knew I was gay but you were my first…I didn't expected it to be like that, but it was. When you decided we would only make out I went with it, because I liked it! I wanted to have a boyfriend that would be romantic and love me, but instead I got you. You can't always have the things to be the way you want to but you have to just things as they are!" Jeff said, whipping the tears from his cheeks and leaning against the row of lockers next to him.

"What do you want me to do then? Kiss you softly? Hold you hand?" Nick threw his hands in the air and gave a sarcastic laugh

"I just want you to be honest with me. And with yourself…" Jeff looked at Nick, hurt in his bright brown eyes.

Nick stopped and looked at Jeff, not being capable to produce any word.

He sighed; he knew he was going to regret doing this in such a public place, but what the hell! He needed to show Jeff what he really wanted.

Nick walked the few meters between them and cupped Jeff face with his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. He waited Jeff to look up to him before leaning in and kissing him softly.

Their lips were barely touching and Nick just moved them against Jeff, wanting to show Jeff that he could do that too, that we wanted to.

"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked when they parted, a shy smile on his lips. Nick shrugged and leaned on Jeff's forehead and dropping his hands from Jeff's face to lace their fingers together.

"I don't know what I want. I want you to help me find it out!" Nick confessed, looking deeply into the blond's eyes, whose expression had softened and whose eyes showed nothing but happiness. "I want to re-find myself with you help… If you'd want!" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love to help you Nick…if you promise to be honest with me so I can help you…" Jeff said, running his thumb over Nick's knuckles, loving the feeling of Nick's rough hands –because of football- on his.

"I'll do anything I can to do things right…Just don't yell at me. I like it when you're shy and adorable!" Nick asked with a smile, reassuring the blond of his intentions.

Jeff gave a small laugh but blushed "I'm not adorable!" he shook his head.

"You are…You're adorable and dorky and gorgeous and hot!" Nick nodded and pressed himself against Jeff to kiss his cheek.

"Stop it Nick!" Jeff laughed and his blush deepened, making the blond hid his head on Nick's shoulder.

"See?" he smiled and enjoyed their closeness. He wondered why he didn't do this sooner. He liked Jeff and being so close to him made him feel so right.

Oh, that's right! Nick had been an ass that only used Jeff for release. Well, now he had gone far too deep and he couldn't care less.

"Just…promise that we'll keep this between us…" Nick whispered to Jeff, not really expecting Jeff to pushing him back and walk away from him.

"See Nick? Why can't you just admit that you like me? I'm not good enough to be with you? Is that it?" Jeff could feel tears building up and he hated how he could be so weak sometimes. He just wanted to be with Nick, not afraid of walking up to him and hold his hand.

"I like you! You're more than enough to be with me! But can't you see what these people do to you just because they think you're gay?" Nick walked to Jeff, but still kept their distance, he didn't want to overstep with Jeff.

"I-I…" Nick was right. Jeff had been bullied just because he was different and he didn't want to Nick to go through that, but he still couldn't see why he couldn't be with him freely.

"I can't lose my position as team captain and you know they'll find a way to get me out of them team as soon as they know I'm with you!"

"Just…just talk to me…don't ignore me like I'm one more of those lame kids that jocks don't even acknowledge…" Jeff begged. He knew he couldn't be in a relationship with Nick and everyone knowing it without having problems, but he wanted at least to be part of Nick's high school life.

Nick's eyes light up at Jeff's proposition. He nodded enthusiastically "I will. Hell Jeff, you'll be my best friend if it means you'll give me a chance…" Nick walked to Jeff and wrapped his strong arms around Jeff's lean figure, hugging him tightly.

"Can I kiss you?" Jeff asked softly, enjoying Nick's characteristic smell. He was too shy just to tilt Nick's head and kiss him like that. He wasn't even sure what they were.

"You don't have to ask silly!" Nick shook his head fondly and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, getting on the tip of his toes to actually reach Jeff's lips.

Jeff's stomach turned with that familiar butterfly sensation. This was right and they both knew it.

Jeff allowed himself to kiss back, their kiss deeper that the one before but it was still sweet and light.

"Duval?" Nick almost pushed Jeff to the ground when they parted, trying to find the source of the calling.

Shit. They didn't noticed the meeting was over.

* * *

><p><strong>So, cliffhanger!<strong>

**Now I have one more reason to update this faster and I'll try to do it!**

**Feedback would be awesome and see you next time, thanks for reading this *hugs***


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIII :D Look it's an update from the worst updater in the world!**

**I'm so sorry for taking this long, but I only got time to write this week. I was full of exams and school and I'm sorry.**

**I hope this chapter will be good enough for the wait I'm put you throught, but never forget that I love you for reading my fics *hugs***

**Now, enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Nick parted quickly from the blond and Jeff couldn't help but stare at Nick. His warm hazel eyes were widened in shock and fear and Jeff's heart broke at the sight.<p>

Jeff didn't want to look anywhere but Nick. He was so terrified that he looked like he was about to cry and Jeff wanted nothing more but to hug him until he's safe, but in slip of a second Nick's eyes changed and Jeff was being shoved backwards.

"What-" Jeff finally looked around and saw not only Nick's football team, but a few other students, looking stunned, disgusted and another bunch of feelings Jeff didn't want to name.

But the worse was Nick. He had just shoved him against the locker behind him and was looking at him terrified and concerned at the same time. Jeff barely caught him mouthing an "I'm so sorry" before Nick spoke up.

"What the fuck were you doing Duval?" David, one of the defenses hissed, looking with disgust at Jeff "Why were you that close with the fag!" Jeff's body flinched at the venom filled word. No one knew, they just suspected that he was. Well, now the truth was out. He just hoped Nick could protect him now.

"He-"Nick took a deep breath, trying to calm down his shaky voice "He just came at me and kissed me! I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do!" Jeff's heart completely broke and his breath got caught in his throat. What was Nick saying?

"N-Nick?" he stuttered, tears stinging his eyes "What are you saying?" he asked, exasperated. Why was Nick acting like this? He was just so caring and comprehensive not 5 minutes ago, then why is he being a total jerk and a liar?

"Listen to us fag," a blond, tall, burly guy was right in front of Jeff, his finger burring in Jeff's chest "You try to spread your fairy dust over Duval again and we kick your ass so hard the gay will probably run away" he threatened lowly and Jeff looked to the ground. At least he wasn't punching him "Got it?"

Jeff just nodded "Now get the hell out of here!" some other jock yelled and Jeff walked a bit away, watching Nick bite his lip softly, playing with his hands and refusing to look at Jeff.

"Just-" Jeff cleaned the tears that came from his eyes down his cheeks. He didn't know why Nick was doing this. If he wanted to protect himself he could have done this in another way, but at least this way Jeff could see how Nick really was "Fuck you Duval!" He spat at Nick, before he ran down the hallway, away from everyone that thought he was some monster, but especially away from Nick.

"You okay dude?" James placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, but he shook it way.

"Just get off me!" Nick mumbled and walked away, feeling like he was about to break down at any moment. He went the opposite direction Jeff went, leaving the hallway full of people staring confused at his back. Some of them were giving him sympathetic looks, like Jeff kissing him was an awful thing they didn't want to happen to them, but "felt" what Nick was feeling. He hated them all.

Nick was disgusted with himself. How could have he done that? How could have he hurt Jeff like that?

For his own protection? Nick pulled on his hair. He should have taken it like a man! Admit he liked Jeff, maybe even say he was falling so hard for him. But no! He had to be an ass and ruin the only good thing in his life.

Nick got in his car and let the tears fall from his eyes. He was so stupid. Finally he found someone he cared for and he had to go and ruin it.

Nick knew Jeff would hate him now. Nick hates himself now too! How couldn't he? Jeff was amazing, he helped him through his discovery and was there for him even if the brunet pushed him slightly away.

He knew he had lost Jeff forever.

He cleaned his tears with the back of his hand and started the car. He couldn't stand to be there!

* * *

><p>Jeff slammed his locker shut and picked up his bag, not even caring if he was looking like crap. He felt like crap. His eyes were red and puffy and he was breathing heavily.<p>

He always thought he would be outed by some awful jock or by coming out with Nick by his side. He really wasn't expecting Nick to be the one doing that. Especially the way he did it.

He pushed his glasses a bit up his nose; they were falling because Jeff was looking at the floor as he walked.

He felt like crying, like yelling, like punching and throwing things to the floor.

He'd expected Nick to take a while to come in terms with himself but he wasn't expecting him to throw him to the wolves like that.

He felt so unprotected, so unloved. The stares the students gave him felt like bullets piercing his skin. They looked so disgusted.

There was a reason Jeff was lonely. He didn't want to trust people that might backstab him at any moment. He sure didn't want a boyfriend when he was still in high school, but he did, and look where it got him?

As much as he hated Nick, he hated himself more for letting Nick get so close. Random blowjobs in a bathroom was one thing. Falling for the brunet the way Jeff did was a completely different one.

But right now Jeff just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and just fall asleep, hoping Dreamland would make his problems all vanish.

* * *

><p>A week passes by and both Nick and Jeff were acting like the day after the big outing.<p>

Nick got a lot more quiet. He would still hang with his team, but the only words he would say were "Good Morning" and "Bye".

Guilt was consuming him and he didn't know what to do. His heart ached, his head hurt and he felt alone, even surrounded by people.

He'd look at Jeff during the classes they shared; Jeff was always in the front. Jeff looked fine. As much as a guy who is shoved and called "Fag!" every five minutes could be.

That's because Nick knew that it wasn't the words that he feared so much that were bothering Jeff. It was because he was being treated like that. Because Nick was an asshole and got scared.

Nick hated himself so much. For loosing Jeff and for making him go through that alone. He just wanted to apologize and make Jeff take him back. Because it was what he wanted. He wanted Jeff to take him back, because Nick loved him.

Yeah, it took a coward action for Nick to finally see that he was head over heels for the blond, quiet boy.

Nick raised his glance from the now empty plate. He immediately found Jeff. Always under the same try, always reading a thick book and looking so into it as usual.

But this time Jeff's gaze rose from the letter and locked with his.

Nick never saw so much hurt in someone's eyes and he just wanted to get up and make the hurt go away. But he just did what he had been doing, mouthing "I'm so sorry" every time Jeff was looking at him. And Jeff just ignored him as usual.

Why couldn't he just quit, why did he had to make Jeff suffer more? Jeff had to use all his strength not to just break own and cry every time he saw Nick and the brunet would just say he's sorry. If he really was, he'd act on it, not just say the words and expect them to fix Jeff's heart magically.

So he ignored him. He looked away when they eyes met and normally just avoid him in the hallways.

Even if he wanted to stare, because the boy was so beautiful, he wouldn't. He couldn't or he'd forgive Nick in a heartbeat, because he just wanted to boy to be his again.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Nick was even sick of his own silence.<p>

He was walking down the hallway towards his English class when he saw him. Stunning as ever. Broken as ever.

Jeff was taking out his books from the locker and that's when Nick saw David coming from the cafeteria with a red slushie.

He couldn't just stare and let the boy being hurt without even trying to defend himself, so he just yelled and ran to his teammate "Don't do that!" he hissed, pushing the other back as he was about to throw the slushie at Jeff.

The said red liquid fell to the floor "What's your problem Duval?" David looked at him with a brow raised "And you ruined a slushie!" he whined, watching the red stained floor.

"You don't need to do that!" Nick pushed the guy backward, making him slam against the locker.

He looked back at Jeff, that was pressed against the locker, his books flat against his chest and his eyes widened at Nick.

Nick gave a sad smiled and walked away, leaving David stunned and Jeff relieved.

He sighed and he turned left on the hallway. He had to do something to make up for his attitude.

And he did. At lunch time.

Nick was playing with his food, not really hungry. His mind was running at a thousand miles, trying to scan his brain for an idea.

He lifted his gaze and found Jeff in his usual spot. The outside cafeteria was full of students in the tables or in the soft grass.

Nick sighed. He knew what he had to do. It would ruin his reputation and probably the rest of his high school experience.

He took a deep breath and got up, before climbing on top of the table. His teammates looked confused at them and it only gave Nick a bit more of strength.

"Can I have your attention please?" Nick half yelled and the courtyard got dead silence. It wasn't everyday that the captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school, would get up in a table and talk like that. Talk so confident.

Nick took another deep breath when everyone's attention was in him, but he only needed one really. He looked over where Jeff was and found him looking stunned at him. He could about tell Jeff knew what he was about to do. He smiled towards the blond and turned to the rest of the school.

"I have something to tell you all,"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha another cliffhanfer.<strong>

**I'm really sorry, I know I'm mean ;)**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to try to update this as fast as I can!**

**Thank you so much for reading *hugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this isn'tmuch after the time I spent not writing this, but it had to be small so I can start the next one, which will be a bit different from what you are getting. So, almost as a filling chapter, but finally taking you out of that awful cliffhanger.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy it :D Good reading**

* * *

><p>Nick never realized how much he hated people staring at him. Mostly because he either ignored or it was just a few people looking. But now, half the school watching him attentively, he was shaking. His hands were cold with sweat and his throat was dry.<p>

Whoever decided he should be the most popular guy in that school had a problem. He hated to talk in public and just being there was making him sick to his stomach.

He swallowed thickly as he glanced at Jeff, who was still watching him wide eyed. That gave him the strength to continue, because he was doing that for Jeff. Because he was totally worth it and he wanted to redeem himself for what he did to him.

He turned his attention back to the others, realizing he had been quiet for a while. "Uhm, hey…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The outside cafeteria was still in silent, waiting to see what Nick wanted to say. "I am Nick Duval, as you may know, and I just climbed on a table to tell you guys something." He took a deep breath, trying to gather courage.

His fellow team mates were looking puzzled at him and Jeff just kept staring in surprise. Nick knew he was thinking, hoping to any God out there that Nick would finally do something for him. Maybe he could even find it romantic, but he looked scared for him too, something Nick appreciated.

"I simply want to tell you that whoever you think I am…I am not." dramatic and confused gasps echoed and Nick glanced at his feet as he spoke "You might think that I am confident, a leader, someone to look up to or admire. Well, I really just like to play football and the fact you treat me just like some star because I happen to be quarterback and the captain of the team just shows how you don't even know me! I am nothing you think I am. I hate talking; I am sweating just for being here! I don't like attention and I certainly don't like being the bully you hope me to be. I hate hurting people, to see them flinch away, scare showing through their eyes. I hate it because if I wasn't what you think of me, I would be the same scared little boy." He said as the words easily came from his lips.

He glanced up, finally feeling a bit more confident "You think I am week now, for hiding?" he gave a small chuckle "You can say that. But I am here, telling the truth before the year ends, so you don't stick with this image of me. Of the womanizer, the star, confident quarterback. Because, honestly, I am none of that. I am an afraid and weak kid. And I lost someone really dear for not coming in terms with who I am. Personality wise and…sexually wise." He looked around to just see how people looked at him. Some were confused, others disgusted as they realized what they mean, and then there was Jeff.

His smile was so caring and reassuringly that Nick had his breath caught in his throat. Jeff had finally accepted him. He could see how Jeff's eyes sparkled with tears as he heard Nick. He looked proud

"They guy you hurt daily, you insult, you push around, is the guy who went out of his way to help me find myself. And he made me realize I loved him…" he glanced at Jeff, who blushed a deep red as he was addressed to.

Nick smiled involuntary "Jeff Sterling. The gay nerd who **_I _**outed, was the guy who did everything for me and I consequently hurt because I was scared of what people might think. Because I didn't want to go through what he did." He gave a small, nervous chuckle. He climbed down the table and walked around the dead silent yard to reach Jeff, who quickly grabbed and packed his messenger bag and got up with Nick's help, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Nick's fingers laced with Jeff's and he squeezed back reassuringly "I may still be scared as hell, but I have him now and that's all I ever wanted. To be loved…" he sighed "Thanks for listening." He thanked and pulled Jeff inside the school.

His body finally shaking with the fear he was trying to hide, and he had to quickly go hide in a bathroom, resting against one of the walls and ending up sitting against it, where he simply sat, still not believing what he had done, only aware of Jeff's hands on his face.

"You were so brave…"Jeff said as tears fell from his eyes and came down to his gorgeous smile, wetting his lips. He was caressing Nick's cheek sweetly "You didn't had to do that for me. I was-…"

"I had to…" he mumbled as he rested his hands over Jeff's "I couldn't keep on hurting you when I couldn0t even go by without you….Please stop crying…" he asked quietly as he cleaned Jeff's wet cheeks with his thumbs.

Jeff simply smiled, leaning in to give him a quick, salty wet kiss.

Nick immediately felt better, smiling weakly "I am so sorry for outing you the way I did…" he whispered, making Jeff shake his head

"I was hurt but you just made up for it-…"

"I am falling so hard for you Jeff…" Nick interrupted.

And he knew, as soon as the same words came for Jeff's soft lips, a smile on them, that everything would be better from there on. Because he had Jeff with him and if the blond was capable to survive this, together they would be stronger.

_How wrong could he be?_

Those bad thoughts never came to him, because Jeff's lips were on his again, kissing him gently but passionately, his hands bringing their faces close together and Nick moved his hands to Jeff's neck to run his fingers through the soft hair there.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Are you excited to see what happens now that Nick has came out?<strong>

**I'd love to hear what you think in a review :D**

**See you next chapter lovelies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so incredibly sorry to take over a year (around that?) to post something. I completely lost my inspiration and I prefered to wait than to deliver you guys crap. I hope you guys can forgive me and that my updates will be more frequent.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to the lovely Luna (luna-amiste) that I met last week on G3. She recorded a clip of me dancing "I'm Yours" with the Riker Lynch and I promised her an update when she sent me the vídeo. If you're curious to see how I got my muse back, just ask me for the link ;)**

**Now, without more further due, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, specially after so long.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Jeff rested his cheek against Nick's chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat as he let his fingers travel down his torso. He loved to do this. Before it had been a wild dream to be like this with Nick and now... Everything felt so surreal. The fact that everyone now knew about them was both terrifying but freeing.<p>

The blond let out a soft purr as he felt Nick's fingers run through his soft hair, his fingertips brushing against his scalp. Jeff smiled softly and turned around, resting so he could watch Nick's face. "What's the matter, Nick?" Jeff asked softly as he saw the frown on his lover's face as he stared at the ceiling.

"You know," a sigh escaped Nick's lips as he refused to look down at the blond's hazel eyes "Everything."

The bed shuffled as Jeff kneeled on the bed and moved to lay next to Nick instead of on top of him. He rested his cheek on his hand as he looked down at Nick. He had been so brave to face the school like that, just so he didn't lose Jeff, but the blond was afraid Nick would be regretting it. He couldn't actually blame him, he can only imagine how hard it must be for Nick to have his reputation ruined. "...You have me." The blond gave a trying smile, reaching to kiss his temple before nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

That made Nick's lip twitch up and the brunet finally turn to Jeff. He reached out with his hand and cupped the blond's cheek before pulling him for a quick, soft peck on the lips. His lips parted as he leaned back and breathed heavily into the other's "Promise? No matter how bad it gets?" he asked and for once, Jeff saw vulnerability in Nick's eyes.

"What you did was so romantic, in a way." He brushed their lips gently as he talked " If I came back to you, believe me, I don't want to leave anymore." He promised quietly, before kissing Nick deeply, just to stress what he had just said.

For Nick, that was all it took. He had Jeff. Jeff cared for him, even after Nick crushing his heart the way he did. He trusted him after anything, and it was about time Nick started trusting Jeff too. The blond was there for him and Nick just had to let go a bit. He knew things were going to get bad, he just didn't know how bad, but he had Jeff with him.

"I'm here for you, Nick. I'll help you..." Jeff murmured against his lips as he leaned back for air, his hand searching blindly for Nick's "I can't promise I will get in front of you for every slushie you'll get thrown at your face, but I'll be there to help you clean up."

"Shhh, that's not helping.." Nick shut Jeff up with another kiss, pulling him closer by his neck. The thought of facing the school was already ghosting over the mood and he didn't want to think about it before actually having to face it. Right now he wanted Jeff. The boy he had missed so much.

Nick skilfully climbs on top of Jeff, pinning the other down on his bed as he kissed him slowly and deeply, enjoying every moment he had right now, in the privacy of Jeff's room, away from homophobic eyes.

It was so easy, just to slip back into that, but this time everything meant much more. It was no more hook-ups on a dirty bathroom, no more secret kisses. They were...something now. They didn't really talked about that yet, but they're something together now. They are a 'us' and a 'they' now, for the good and the bad, and none of them really minds because they have eachother.

It was late at night. Jeff got his parents to allow Nick sleep over that night and after a small explanation, for him to be allowed to sleep with him. The door was opened and they were dressed. Before.

They were now cuddling in their underwear beneath the sheets, just the two of them. There's no one else right now to come and ruin their moment.

"Nick?" Jeff whispered into the dark room, gently squeezing Nick's arm and shifting closer to the warmth.

"Uhm?" Nick said, almost asleep and turning to Jeff with tired eyes. "Was is it, blondie?" he asked softly.

Jeff bit his lip, his face heating up even in the dark. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was like the words wouldn't come out of his lips. He closed it again and sighed softly, curling closer to Nick.

"Hey..." Nick wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, pulling him closer as he felt the leaner boy come cuddle. It was starting to be easier to understand Jeff and his shy antics each time they happened. "What's the matter. Did I do something wrong?" he asked slightly concerned, just wanting everything to be okay.

Jeff smiled softly and shook his head "You're amazing and making up for everything you did... I'm happy." He confessed, hiding his face in the crook of Nick's neck and kissed the warm, soft skin softly.

"Just tell me if something is wrong. As you know, I can easily screw something up... I don't want to screw us up." Nick repeated, just to be sure Jeff knew he was in this as strong as the blond was.

The promise was enough to calm Jeff down. The use of 'us' was enough to make Jeff smile and feel great about everything. Nick was them as a 'us' and that was what mattered right now.

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes searched for brown ones shyly the next morning as both boys got out of Nick's car. Jeff was afraid to just go around and reach for Nick's hand, afraid to destroy the little respect Nick might still have, but at the same time, the looks of everyone, as if Jeff had been the cause of what was happening to Nick, were starting to upset him and he just needed some care.<p>

Nick's stand was tall, but his small structure was more noticeable now. The letterman jacket looked oversized over his shoulders and the confident grin lacked sincerity. Nick was afraid. He just wanted to get this over with, hopefully being ignored. He glanced at Jeff, who was walking a bit behind him, staring at his hands and sighed softly. He stopped as waited for the oblivious blond to get closer before reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers.

Their eyes met as their skin brushed and the tiniest of Jeff's smiles was enough for Nick to feel better. "Together." He whispered and turned forward again, entering the school hallways, pulling Jeff along, not letting him shy away now. Maybe, who knew, Jeff could even turn out popular if things went alright..

They didn't.

* * *

><p>"Let him go!" Jeff yelled, trying to get pass by the wall of jock that voided his path to Nick. He was nearly hysterical, trying to reach Nick, that was being dragged violently to a locker room. But he couldn't do much. He light knock was enough to throw the blond hard enough to the floor to make his body throb in pain. "Please..." he pleaded again, looking miserable from the floor.<p>

"Don't worry, fairy.." One of Nick's teammates grinned deviously, making Jeff bite his lip and glance to the floor "You're next."


End file.
